You're All I Need
by LauraBx
Summary: Can they overcome one last obstacle to finally have the happiness they rightfully deserve? Tragic Love.  Set during 5x10
1. Lonely Soul

**Not to sure where i want to go with this yet, so be sure to Rate/Review etc and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Walking out onto the busy street of Manhattan, he didn't care who heard he just wanted her to hear him out.<p>

"Blair please stop, listen to me" Chuck let out agonisingly as he ran down the stairs after her.

"You said how you truly felt on the phone Chuck" Blair replied as she stopped at the edge of the pavement turning back to him.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay, right here..." she added.

Staring at each other for a moment, they could feel the electricity between them... trying to pull them back in. It was undeniable as ever and always amazed them both of how strong it could be.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she didn't know what to do. It was clear to her that he had made up his mind the moment he answered her call and it absolutely killed her when she heard him say it. She had wanted him to say yes so badly, she had completely broken down when he pretty much dismissed any future for them both. What else did he really have to say? She had clearly heard all she needed to.

Opening her eyes she released two tears that had been building up in her eyes "What else is there to say Chuck? You made up your mind"

"Blair, what I said...I didn't mean it. I choose not to be selfish, how could I tell you to break up your family for me? I don't care about anyone else. The only thing that matters to me is you, you and your baby."

"Why should I believe you Chuck?"

"Because I meant every word I just said and because I'm going to love your baby as much as I love you" he replied clearly meaning every word he said as he took a step towards her.

Staring into her dark brown eyes intently, he tried searching into her soul to try and figure out how she felt, he needed a sign...anything as long as she knew that's how he truly felt, nothing else mattered.

There it was...he finally found the happiness in her heart swell as a smile crept across her face. Not able to hold back any longer he pulled her in as their lips smashed together passionately.

"I've missed you so much" Blair uttered as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"You sure you want to do this Blair? I mean, you have everything you've always wanted"

"You're all I've ever wanted, I love you. You're the one I never want to leave..." She interrupts as he takes her hand and places a kiss upon it.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?"

"I should really go and tell Louis its over first"

"Of course"

"Then we can do whatever you want, I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" Blair said pulling Chuck in close and began kissing him, feeling the warmth and comfort in each other.

They completely lost themselves in each other, no one else mattered. They were the only people who existed in that moment in time.

Pulling her into a tight embrace as he rested his head on her shoulder...Flicking his eyes open at the almighty screech of car tyres, the lights were beaming straight towards them. Though the corner of his eyes he could see a man in the middle of the road who had stepped into its path and was clearly drunk.

Feeling Blair's neck snap to the side of him to see, he did the only thing that he could do, it was instinct.

Pushing her to the side, he only had time to put his hands out in front of him.

As his hands smashed against the car bonnet and his body flew upwards, all he could feel was the shattered glass pierce his face.

He couldn't move, all he could see was the concrete pavement in front of him as he landed face first against it, his left hand cushioning somewhat of the force.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems like more doom and gloom for Chuck and Blair but i promise it wont be like that though the whole story!<strong>


	2. Praying That You'll Make It

**Doing something different in this chapter, ive done the points of view for both Chuck and Blair instead of writing it as third person.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Blair's POV<span>

Being pulled into a tight embrace I rested my head against the side of his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin and comfort of his arms I just melted into him.

All I could feel was his breath against the nape of my neck, sending my whole body shivering and my stomach fluttering.

As that and the mixture of his alluring scent and the electricity between us deepen, I had honestly never felt it quite so intense between us.

It blacked out everyone around us as if we were the last two people on earth, it was mesmerising.

In that moment I had honestly never been happier.

I suddenly got snapped out of the trance I was in by an almighty screech of car tires. I instantly turned my head to see a massive beam of light meeting my gaze momentarily. Before I could react I was being pushed by Chuck away from the direct contact of the car.

Stumbling to the left of him, the corner of the car struck me sideways anyway sending me into a 360 spin.

Hitting the pavement head first I was knocked out instantly.

* * *

><p><span>Chucks POV<span>

My whole body shook as I took in a deep breath and I regained consciousness.

Laying there with my face against the cold, wet pavement I suddenly remembered what had just transpired.

Blair was my instant thought. Where was she? She would be right here next to me, unless something's happened. Is she okay? I had to try and find her.

My whole body ached and was overcome with searing pain, I couldn't even make out where. It wasn't like when I got shot, this was different. I felt different...and it wasn't in a good way.

Managing to move my head up, I could just see her lying there...motionless. Shit, Blair! I thought, as I gazed at her hoping she would make some sort of movement.

She didn't.

I didn't push her that hard did I? What if I did, I couldn't live with myself if I had done this to her or the... Oh my god, the baby. The fact she was pregnant had slipped my mind completely. Please say she hadn't lost the baby, please!

Just the thought of it was making me feel physically sick. If I had caused her to miscarry I could never forgive myself.

"Blair" I uttered as the pain in my chest became unbearable.

"Hey, you okay?" A panic-stricken man said as he crouched down beside me with his phone in his hand, his head bleeding profusely. He must be the driver I thought to myself.

"I'm fine can you go and check on Blair please?" I said looking over to her.

"Of course" He replied moving over to her.

As I just laid there all I could do was watch on as this man above her on the phone, tried to wake her up. It was killing me that all I could do was lay there and pray she would wake up.

"Come on Blair, wake up...please!" I begged, feeling myself slowly losing it and on the verge of breaking down.

Moments ago I was holding her in my arms ready to spend the rest of my life with her and now she was lying there fighting for her life...and it was my fault.

"Is she okay?" I said with stuttered breath as it began to rain.

"I don't know... she's still unconscious and her head looks in a bad way..." The man replied, clearly shaken up as he looked back down at her.

As the rain continued I could see the blood trickle down my face, dripping from my nose and covering my hand.

Hearing the sound of the sirens I became somewhat relieved at the fact we were finally about to get some help.

"Hi, what's your name?" The paramedic asked rushing over to me.

"I'm Chuck Bass" I managed to reply as breathing became even more unbearable.

Turning me over, I screamed in agony as the pain shot though my whole body. As they injected me with some morphine and placed an oxygen mask on me I could feel myself able to breathe easier.

"Blair...she's...pregnant" I uttered though my mask, still unable to breathe properly.

"That girl over there" The paramedic said looking over to her briefly as I nodded. As she strapped a neck brace around me and continued to check me over.

The next couple of minutes were a blur. I wasn't sure if it was the morphine they had given me, or the realisation that I might lose Blair that had made me go into a paralyzed type state of mind.

Staring at the roof of the ambulance, everything was so faint, I could barely hear anything. The paramedic was speaking to me about my injuries but I couldn't make out what she was saying, all I wanted to know was if Blair was okay.

My eyes began fluttering as I became drowsy from another dose of morphine "Blair...Is..Blair" I managed to utter in almost a whisper before I fell asleep.

Thankfully it wasn't long before I seen her again. As I woke up, I was lying beside her in the emergency room as she lay there still unconscious.

Glancing over at her, I couldn't take my eyes away for a second. Her right hand was resting on top of her bump and the other just dangled down lifeless.

Reaching out I tried to grab her hand, needing some sort of touch, anything to show her I was there. This couldn't be the end, we can't be over... not like this! I thought to myself as I began caressing her fingers in mine.

"Please, please don't leave me Blair" I uttered though my oxygen mask. Tears began to fill my eyes, as she became more blurred by the second.

Feeling the grip of her hand loosen and break away I was devastated, as I began to feel the stretcher beneath me move all i could do was look on as we grew further apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as heartbreaking as the show right now, especially after Mondays episode :(, but as i said in the previous chapter it will get alot lighter.<strong>

**Let me know what you think, positive or negative! R/R**


	3. Where Your Heart Is

Fluttering his eyes open, the bright fluorescent lights dazzled him slightly. Rolling his head to the left Nate was sitting there quietly reading a magazine.

"Nathaniel, hope you're not jerking off to that with me here" He let out smirking.

"Chuck your awake I'll go get the nurse..." He said stunned as he left the room.

"Charles, you've finally woken up from surgery. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked walking into the room smiling.

"I've felt better"

"well where still giving you some pain-relief to ease the pain. We have managed to stop your right lung from collapsing. You have some broken ribs, a fractured tibia and severely bruised your left arm, so you're going to have to take it easy. We managed to remove all the pieces of glass from your face, only the one cut needed a stitch so you should be left without any scars. You were really lucky it could have been a lot worse."

"Thank you. How's Blair?" He asked as the nurse hesitated for a moment.

"She's awake, you can see her soon. I'll get another nurse to arrange it for you" she replied leaving the room.

"So glad your okay man, we were all really worried"

"Thanks, but you don't have to. How's Blair, how's the baby?" Nate sat there unsure of what to say.

As Chuck waited for a reply, and the silence grew he thought the worst and looked the other way "It's my fault" he uttered.

"What?" Nate replied confused.

"It's my fault, I should never have tried to push her out of the way"

"What? That was all you could have done Chuck. It wasn't your fault it hit her anyway"

"What? The car hit her" he asked in total shock as Nate just nodded.

Trying to process everything he had just heard, he was desperate to see for himself if they were okay.

"I need to see her, Nathaniel can you go and ask can I see her immediately. Do whatever you need to too make it happen, please?"

"Of course, I'll go right now" He said realising the stressed out tone in his voice that he was desperate.

As his head bounced off the pillows he sat back as the accident replayed itself in his head, just remembering what it was like to hold her in his arms again and finally kissing her, it was indescribable.

"Hey Chuck it's done, you can go and see her..." Nate interrupted, stopping Chuck's trail of thoughts instantly.

"I'll be waiting outside for you when you're ready" he added letting two nurses past, to move him.

In any other circumstance Chuck would be relishing having two nurses taking care of him. Nate thought to himself as he waiting outside, overhearing Chuck moan in pain as they moved him. Few minutes later he was beside him in his wheelchair, machines and all.

"Thanks for this by the way"

"Hey no problem, they had agreed to do it by the time I got there anyway. Blair has not stopped asking for you since she woke up."

* * *

><p>Being wheeled into the room his eyes caught hers instantly. The mix of emotions he could feel were so intense and the sheer look of panic had taken over her face.<p>

"Blair" he let out, so overwhelmed and just glad she was finally awake.

"Chuck" she replied as tears reached the brim of her eyes, looking at her holding Serena's hand tightly he knew something was seriously wrong. Glancing back at her, tears began to fall from her face.

"The baby?" was all he could utter, as he looked into her eyes as he held back his tears, trying to be strong for her. Looking away she couldn't speak as she continued to cry. Watching her look away, Chuck just glanced to his side devastated.

Serena couldn't take watching them both torture each other any longer "We don't know about the baby yet Chuck. It's become incredibly stressed and still has a faint heartbeat. There trying to keep it in there as long as possible. So it has a better chance of surviving when it's born, but because of the stress and harm the baby is under, they're going to induce labour shortly." As Chuck looked back at Blair, he grabbed her leg squeezing it comfortingly.

"I'll just go and check how long there going to be" Serena said gesturing to Nate to leave as well.

Moving Chuck beside Blair, he left with Serena giving them a moment to finally talk. Flicking his eyes between her tear stained face and her hand, he took it gently with his right hand. Squeezing it for a moment he began playing with it with his fingers, taking in her touch.

Feeling his touch again she seemed to calm slightly. Looking down at him, he clearly had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

As she moved her right hand to stroke his left cheek, she brought him to look at her. Looking at the desperation in his eyes she pulled him in to kiss her, she moved her hand playfully under his chin for a moment.

The kiss was full of raw emotions for them both, it was intense, soft, sweet but full of sorrow and passion all mixed into one.

Just feeling her tongue move in sync with his, it was as if this whole accident had never happened and they were standing by the pavement again ready to spend their lives together. Separating their lips, they began to nuzzle each other as they became overcome with emotion.

"Oh look at your beautiful face" Blair whimpered, stroking his cheek as she moved over the cuts gently.

"They'll heal, I was just afraid you wouldn't" Chuck admitted, linking his hand with hers.

"When I laid there and thought I was going to die, there was only one person I was thinking of... it was you Blair. I kept thinking I hope I make it though this so I can see your face one more time."

"Really?"

"There's only been one person that's been there for me, who makes me feel more than I ever thought I could be. I love you, I love you so much Blair."

Feeling her tears build up again, she was just glad they were of joy for a change. "I love you too"

"Hey B, sorry to interrupt but there coming now to induce you. Do you still want me to be here for you?" She asked as Blair just nodded, feeling her heart start racing and beating out of her chest uncontrollably.

It was finally time she thought to herself, Chuck had relaxed her so much she almost forgot about it. She couldn't help but start to panic as the terror and anticipation kicked in.

"I should go..."

"No, please I need you here with me" she begged holding onto his hand tightly. She needed him, he knew her like no one else and would be able to get her though this.

* * *

><p>After the nurses had hooked her up to an intra-venous drip, all they could do was wait...Half hour had passed and nothing had happened. Thankfully the baby's health was still the same, but it wasn't getting any better or less stressed.<p>

"Where just going to break your waters for you Blair, just to speed it up a bit." The nurse said.

10 minutes later and she was starting to feel her first contraction.

It wasn't like anything she had experienced, the pain ripped from her back around to the front of her stomach. It was as if someone was trying to kill her she thought.

As the time passed and the contractions got closer, the pain became overwhelming.

"I can't do it" she cried as she lay back in the bed.

"You're doing great B, you've nearly done it" Serena sympathised as she patted her forehead with a cold cloth.

"I can't, it hurts too much. What if it doesn't make it..." she shed tears.

"Hey, hey look at me. You can do this, I believe in you and nothing else matters. You're the most powerful women we both know" he said gesturing towards Serena.

"You're going to do this, for us... Blair Waldorf wouldn't let a little pain stop that" he added.

"Little pain?" she snarled.

"Okay, unbearable pain but you get what I'm trying to say?"

"It's time to start pushing Blair" the nurse interrupted as Blair just looked into his eyes and nodded.

"When you feel your next contraction, start pushing"

As she felt the pain rip though her stomach she began pushing "That's it Blair, you're doing great" the nurse announced as the grip on Chucks hand became tighter.

As the contraction eased off Blair tried to catch her breath "Have I done it?"

"No, not quiet...only a few more pushes and it should be here" the nurse laughed.

"Aghh here's another one" she moaned becoming even more uncomfortable and exhausted.

Holding her back forward for her, Blair began pushing again "I can see the head, that's it one last big push now"

Trying to sit back Serena pushed her back forward again, "I've had enough" she whined.

"Only one more push B, I'll be helping you don't worry" Serena promised, rubbing her back.

"Come on you can do this" Chuck whispered, placing a kiss upon her hand.

With one big push and an unbearable amount of pressure on Chucks hand her baby was born.

"It's a boy" the nurse said quickly cutting the cord, and taking the tiny baby straight to the intensive care unit to take care of him.

Blair was hit with a crazy amount of emotion as she watched them take him away. Trying to reach out for him, she just lay back and cried uncontrollably.

Wrapping his arm around her neck, pulling her down towards him he placed kiss on the side of her head.

"Is he okay?" she wept.

"I'll go and see how he's doing" Serena choked as she began to cry, just rubbing Blair's arm comfortingly before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>It's taken a while to post the 3rd chapter than i had wanted, but it's finally here so hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think or would like to see happen! **


	4. Won't Let Go

**Want to say a quick thank you to Lola, you were right and i had been meaning to change it but had honestly completely forgotten.**

**I just post the chapter and wander off and read other fan fic's, so my apologises.**

**Also thank you to everyone thats R/R so far!**

* * *

><p>"The doctors are doing all they can for him Blair, he has been placed into an incubator and can't breathe unaided. They're hoping when he grows a bit stronger they will try taking him off. That's all they could tell me right now." Serena admitted as she held her best friends hand tightly.<p>

"When can I see him?" she wept, letting the tears fall along her face.

"Sorry they wouldn't say" Blair just nodded.

Hearing the faint sound of two people arguing, she froze. "Shhh can you hear that?" she asked turning her head to try and hear more clearly.

Always one for gossip, nothing ever stopped Blair from listening in on people Chuck thought, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Yeah, sounds like Nate" Serena whispered.

As the voices came closer, they could now make out what they were saying.

"Get _your hands off me"_

_"I'm warning you man, she doesn't want to see you right now"_

_"She's my fiancée I have a right to see her"_

"Oh god, its Louis" Blair whispered recognising his voice anywhere.

"This should be interesting..." Chuck added, hearing the intensity in Nate's voice.

As a slight struggle and a huge thud echoed the room, they all glanced at each other thinking the exact same thing. That does not sound good.

Emerging around the door, Louis stood there fixing his jacket for a moment before coming in "Blair I'm so sorry, I come as quick as I could. Are you okay?"

Nathaniel is going to be pissed, Chuck thought to himself the second he seen it was Louis who had clearly won the struggle.

"I'm fine" she replied, as he walked over and hugged her.

"Can you give us a moment to speak privately?" Louis asked looking to Serena and Chuck.

"Yes of course" Serena said getting up and walking over to get Chuck.

"No I'm fine where I am thank you" Chuck replied brushing off his gesture, leaving Serena to stand next to him. If this French frog thought he could walk back in here and think I was going to leave him alone with Blair, after everything that had just happened to her...he seriously had another thing coming. Chuck thought to himself as he glared at Louis, watching him getting more irritated at him by the second.

"Fine, I've heard about what happened before you both got into that accident. Were you ever going to tell me or were you both going to humiliate me some more first?"

"It wasn't like that. I'm sorry I had a decision to make, it's always been Chuck. I was going to tell you..."

"When?" He snapped "After we got married and you continued to cheat on me or until I confronted you about it."

"I was coming to tell you just before the car hit us" Blair admitted as Louis looked away in disgust and anger.

"I don't understand why you're choosing him. He can't give you everything you deserve, he nearly killed you and our baby and you still want to be with him. You make me sick" He spat angrily at Chuck.

"I don't think to highly of you either. I may not be able to give her a castle or make her a princess, but I'll do all that I can to treat her like one. I've been here for her now at the birth of her child, and I will continue to be there for them both for the rest of my life. If you think that makes me sick then so be it, because quite frankly your opinion means nothing to me." He declared slightly angry but trying to keep his calm.

Gripping his hand for a moment, she truly loved him just a little bit more for what he just said. If that was even possible to love him even more she thought to herself.

"I'm truly sorry, but I've made up my mind and no matter how sick you think it is... It's honestly none of your business. I love Chuck always have always will, I'm just sorry it's ended up like this between us. I really hope we can work it out, now we have a child" Blair said taking off her engagement ring and holding it out for him.

"It's my child too and if you think I'm going to allow him to stay with you and him, you are gravely mistaken" he snapped, feeling the anger take over his body.

"I think you should calm down" Nate said appearing at the door, wiping the slight blood coming from his nose.

Looking over at him, he looked back to Blair "You'll be hearing from my lawyers" he replied though gritted teeth, snatching the ring from her and nudging Nate out of the way as he passed.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Nate asked, looking over to Chuck who just shrugged.

"He's going to take him away from me" Blair uttered staring at the bottom of her bed in realisation.

"I won't let him take him Blair, I'll do everything in my power to stop him"

"It won't be enough Chuck he's the prince of Monaco. Louis has the power to do whatever he wants no matter what we do...it will never be enough."

"Blair..." he spoke sweetly, gracing her face to look at him. "I promise you I won't let Louis or his family take him. This is your son Blair, and when you can finally hold him in your arms, I'll make sure he never leaves them. You're his Mother, you have rights too"

Tears filling both their eyes, as she took his hand and kissed it sweetly. Closing her eyes she brushed it against her cheek.

"He's right Blair we are all willing to help you keep your son, whatever the cost" Smiling slightly she looked over to Nate who stood there nodding.

"Miss Waldorf, can I have a word with you privately?" The Doctor announced as she entered the room.

"Of course, can Chuck stay?"

"That's fine" she beamed

"We'll leave you for a moment, where just outside if you need us" Serena said closing the door behind her and Nate.

"Is it my son, is he okay?" with stuttered breath, she looked up at her agonisingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Written and posted this later than i would have wanted, AGAIN but there you go. Having difficulty finding inspiration to write it recently and dont think many people are to into this story. Anyway let me know, ive started writing the 5th chapter already and fingers crossed post that soon aswell to make up for it.<strong>

**Also while where on the subject, for the Chuck and Blair fans out there who were.. dissapointed? shall we say about the last episode of GG, if you arent watching the episode feel free to help the rest of the CB Fandom trend "Save the Butterflies" on twitter tonight during the episode. I believe they will finally find there way back, just have to keep a little faith.**


	5. Do You Know What Your Fate Is

"He's extremely small and ill, he's in an incubator at the moment and having problems breathing. We have nurses checking on him regularly, but obviously having him prematurely we are concerned that there might be some long term health problems to consider. Though we won't find out until he grows a lot stronger and we can see if he's able to survive on his own. But in some cases babies grow up perfectly fine and healthy so it's extremely hard to tell."

"So what your saying is all we can do is wait, pray that he will make it and recover perfectly fine?" The Doctor just nodded.

"This wasn't all I was coming to see you for. We have had your son's blood test back and something is just not quiet adding up. When you came into us we took your blood and we also asked your fiancé Louis a few questions, one was what his blood type was and it doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked looking at her concerned and decided not to correct the fiancé comment.

"Have you found something wrong with him from his blood test?"

"No not quiet, see your son is an AB blood type but you and Louis are both an A blood type."

"Which means?"

"It means that, two A blood types don't make an AB blood type."

"So..."

"So what I'm trying to say or ask is that, is there a possibility your fiancé isn't the father?"

Blair was completely taken back as she gripped her chest, feeling as though her heart was about to pump right out of it. There was a chance it was Chuck's there always had been, but she had taken a paternity test which proved to her it wasn't. Was there still a chance it was his, how could there be? She thought to herself as her heart continued to race and her breathing quickened.

Glancing over to Chuck he looked just as shocked, nervous... she watched as his breathing became erratic. She knew he was willing to love her baby as much as he loved her but what about now, now that the baby might be his...

"Uh, well... There was once, but I had a paternity test which proved it was Louis' baby." Blair admitted unsure of what to say.

"Oh ok, I'll have a Nurse look into it for you and find out what went wrong. Who was the other person the baby's father could have been?"

"Mine" Chuck admitted raising his hand slightly before resting it against the arm rest, clearly still in shock.

"Oh right, I see you were in the accident as well. What was your name sorry?"

"I'm Chuck Bass"

"Ok, well Mr Bass I'll just go and check your blood results and I'll be back shortly."

* * *

><p>All that plagued the room was silence after the Doctor had left, both unsure of what to say to one another.<p>

"I'm so sorry Chuck" she said looking over at him, assessing every movement he made.

"What are you sorry for?" he replied turning his head to look at her.

"For this, what if...after all this time, it was actually yours?" She let out as tears began to glisten in her eyes.

"It wouldn't change anything?"

"Wouldn't it? I've spent months with Louis preparing for our child together, reading books..."

"Yes, and I was willing to be with you and help raise your baby in spite of that. As far as I'm concerned Blair if they are right this changes nothing."

"Really?"

"Of course, I've always wanted a family with you, granted this wasn't the way I wanted it to come about but we never choose the easiest route, have we?"

"No, but I wouldn't change us"

"Me neither. I just want you to know, I was willing to do anything for you and your son and regardless if he's mine or not...that will never change."

"I know it won't, I can see you really have changed into the man I always knew you could be." She smiled looking into his beautiful dark brown eyes as a smile came across his.

Chuck was completely shocked when the Doctor said that there was a possibility it could be his, but after the initial shock he realised this was all he had ever wanted, he just wanted to be with her. The fact that the baby now might be his was just a great surprise in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you two okay? We haven't heard anything from you both and got really concerned out here" Nate said as he opened the door.<p>

"We're fine Nathaniel, come in"

"So what did the Doctor say, is everything okay with him?" Serena asked taking a seat beside her.

"Not really, he's extremely ill and having problems breathing. We won't know if anything is wrong until he grows a bit stronger...if he can" she stuttered becoming overwhelmed at the thought she might lose him.

"Hey hey, he's going to be fine...he's a Waldorf after all and has the strength and power to get through this." Serena said taking her hand and gripping it for a moment.

"He might be a Bass too" Chuck admitted looking over to them both.

"What?"

"The baby might be Chucks"

"What how?"

"The blood type of him doesn't add up if Louis and I are the parents, so there just double checking everything now."

"Wow, seriously didn't see that coming...How are you both dealing with all of this?" Nate asked leaning forward onto Serena's chair.

"Ok I guess we were both shocked to say the least."

"I can only imagine. It's not the type of news you were expecting to hear."

"No, but I've told Blair it isn't going to change anything between us." Nate nodded.

"I'm just going to let everyone know you're ok, they are all really worried. I'll be back" Serena smiled as she left the room.

"Who's here?"

"Lily, Rufus, Dan, Charlie... they have rang your mother and Cyrus and there on their way back now. Blair..."

"Yeah?" she replied looking back to Nate, who was looking at her seriously for a moment.

"Do you remember 3 years ago when you were upset about Yale, we began talking about our past and..."

"Movies" she interrupted smiling.

"Yeah" he laughed slightly.

"Look we may not be able to see the outcome of our lives and be able to see how it's all planned out for us, like in Tiffany's and Holiday but... I'll always be here for you, for anything, just like Serena and Chuck. We know each other better than we know ourselves and nothing is ever going to change that. We don't judge where the non judging breakfast club, where best friends" He smiled.

"Anything you do is something we did to" Chuck added smiling at them both reminiscing.

"No matter what that prince and his family try to do to you, where all in this together. Okay?"

"Okay" she smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Where going to make sure your son survives and lives with you, so you can hold him in your arms and tell him when he's older how amazing it is to have best friends like us. More so me" he jokes, smiling while she giggles.

"Geez, someone likes to give themselves a high amount of praise I see"

"Well someone has got to."

Laughing for a moment she replies "Thank you. Nice to know I have your support though this"

"Of course"

* * *

><p>"Hey Chuck, my mom wants to speak to you?" Serena says appearing in the door way.<p>

"Sure, Nathaniel can you wheel me out to see her?"

"Yeah man" he replies walking over him.

"I'll be right back, if you hear anything or need me at all...just come and get me" Looking to Blair, she leans down and kisses him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he says looking back as Nate pushes him out though the door.

Standing there looking over to Blair from the door, she could see how tired, worried and scared she was and it broke her heart. Sure Serena was used to seeing Blair like this, she had seen looks on her face that resembled this in the past...but it was different this time, she had grown up from her past as a teenager who suffered from bulimia.

"B, you okay?"

"I'm fine" she replied with a shakily smile on her face.

"No you're not"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you would admit to me that you weren't. You know I can always tell you're not okay B." Walking closer and sitting beside Blair she said nothing as she looked down at her hands, playing with them nervously. Placing her hand on top of Blair's she stopped and looking over to her.

"What do you want me to say Serena?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"I can't" she stuttered, eyes beginning to fill.

"Yes you can, there's nothing you can't tell me. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Everything...when did my life become so messed up. I'm sitting here worried about what Louis and his family will do if the baby isn't Chucks, a man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, was going to raise a child with and now he's going to try and take him from me. I'm petrified that my son won't even make it and Louis was right all along."

"Was right about what?"

"That Chuck and me are never good together and destroy everything and everyone around us"

"That's not true"

"Isn't it? We were about to spend the rest of our lives together and a car nearly kills us. He even said he was disgusted that I could pick someone like him."

"I know but it's not true, you know it's not. I have honestly never seen you so happy when you're with him and the same goes for Chuck. It doesn't matter what the prince thinks, you make each other happy and that's all that matters. You love each other."

"I know" she replies as a tear falls.

"He would do anything for you, no matter whats happened in the past you have grown up since then."

"I know" she smiled slightly.

"You just need to get some sleep, you've been though a lot in the past couple of hours and you look exhausted" Blair nods, moving over she taps on the bed for Serena.

"Will you stay with me? I really don't want to be alone."

"Course I will" Getting up she lies down next to her, as Blair rests her head into her shoulder.

"Do you remember when we were younger and would plan our weddings, children, prom...?"

"Yeah" she smiles.

"Life was so simple then, we had no worries at all... Now look"

"I know but you don't have to worry anymore Blair, just try and get some sleep" she whispers, brushing her hair away from her face.

Seeing her eyes flutter shut and fall asleep, Serena just glanced down at her best friend and couldn't help but feel worried too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last week!<strong>

**Also any Chair fans who are considering watching this week, take a look at the Canadian promo and you will probably reconsider.**

**Its got to the stage now where i'm seriously hoping this is some horrible nightmare of Chucks or anything! **

**Keep faith, they have to be endgame..though it probably doesn't look like that right now or by the Canadian promo :( **


	6. Place To Rest My Head

Being wheeled back into the room, him and Nate both stand there looking over at them both fast asleep.

With a sigh and a smirk on his face he spoke "They look so peaceful, don't they?"

"Yeah makes a nice change"

Chuck just laughed "Now, now Nathaniel. God it takes you back to when we were younger though doesn't it?"

"Yeah, many times in the summer down at the Hamptons."

Chuck nodded "Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Serena?"

Opening his mouth slightly as he gazed at Serena sleeping, it brought him back to times when they were together and he would watch her sleep so quietly, and feel so in love with her.

"Course I've love her, but it doesn't matter. She's moved on and so have I, I really like Charlie."

"Serena's cousin?"

"Yeah"

"Please Nathaniel we both know what this really is. You haven't gotten over Serena, so you find the closest person who resembles her and latch on."

"That's not true what about Diana?"

"What about her, you started sleeping with her in LA when we were with Serena. Look, if you really are happy with Charlie that's great, but if not and I'm right...man just tell her." Nate nodded as Chuck gestured to move him over to Blair.

Gazing intently at her beautiful face, he wanted to kiss her so badly and it irritated him so much that he couldn't, that he couldn't move his left arm or stand up right now. Pulling the sheets over them both, he took Blair's hand a kissed it. "I love you" he whispered as he placed her hand back under the sheet.

"Let's go" he said as Nate turned him back around and out of the door "I need to find the Doctor."

"Why, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Nate panicked.

"I'm fine I just need to make some arrangements."

"Oh ok, wait there he is. I'll go get him...you wait here" he said before running off.

"It's not like I can go anywhere, I'm stuck in this thing" he said to himself bewildered at Nate's stupid remark.

"Hey Mr Bass, you wanted a word?"

"Yes, look" he began, tugging his gown down from his neck. Nate just looked down and smiled, it always made him smile how even in a hospital gown Chuck still managed to look like a strong and powerful businessman.

"I want myself, Blair and her son to be moved to a private room. I'm also going to get some of the world's best Doctors in, to take care of him." He said still unsure if he was his or not, but it didn't matter.

"Also I'm extremely thankful for you and you're staff for saving mine and Blair's life, so if you need any help at all... for equipment or anything please just let me know." He said, placing his hand out to Nate who passed him a folded up piece of paper.

"This is for you and your staff"

Taking it and opening it up he looked down at him shocked "Mr Bass, this is far too much I can't accept this."

"It's a donation and it's honestly money well spent, my cards there for you as well, thank you so much for everything." He smiled before being wheeled off by Nate.

"Chuck that was something special" he laughed "What made you decide to do that?"

"No reason, I just realised I need to step up and take responsibility" he replied sitting back, remembering the conversation he just had over an hour ago.

_"Charles, I'm so glad you're okay." Leaning forward and kissing his cheek she added "How's Blair?"_

_"She's okay, her son isn't doing great though and Louis and his family are threatening to take him. So she's understandably upset and worried. But not just that, the Doctors have told us he might be mine."_

_"I don't understand how might he be yours?"_

_"The blood type of him doesn't match if Blair and Louis are the parents so there running some tests now to make sure"_

_"How do you feel about it all?"_

_"I don't know I was shocked at first. But I'd do anything for her or her son, if he's mine or not"_

_Lily nodded "Then you need to take responsibility Charles, you're the man they are both going to rely on now. If he is your son biologically or not, you need to take care of them both right now. Do everything you can do to make sure they are okay." __Chuck nodded._

* * *

><p>"Hey Chuck, wake up" Nate said poking him.<p>

"What now Nathaniel, I'm trying to sleep" he mumbled.

"Blair's here, she needs to speak to you"

"What?" he jolted up suddenly.

All Nate could do was smirk and move his head towards where Blair was standing.

Following his command he looked at her smiling, she looked amazing. She was out of her hospital gown and in a beautiful cream Valentino dress "Hey" she beamed.

"Hey"

"I'll give you two a moment, or five" Nate winked to Chuck smirking as he walked off as Blair and Chuck just laughed.

"You look incredible" he began.

"Thanks, I've got some clothes for you as well. We have both been discharged"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you have to take it easy though."

Chuck just nodded "So what clothes did you bring me?" Bringing the bag over to him, he started riffling through it.

"Not bad Waldorf, though I will need your help getting me into the shower and changed."

"What do you mean not bad, who else could pick you out such exquisite clothes for you?"

"That's true, no one knows me like you do. Think you might need someone's help getting me out of this bed mind...Nathaniel" he yelled as he peered around the door.

"Can you help me get Chuck into the shower?"

"Yeah of course, I'm not helping him get undressed though. That's all you" Lifting him out of his bed, Chuck just bit down on his bottom lip containing the pain.

Resting his arm around Nate's shoulders he put his weight on him as he limped off towards the shower.

"Thanks" he said patting Nate on the chest before he walked off.

"No problem, call me if you need me I'll just be right outside."

Stretching out his right arm to behind his neck he undid the knot, letting his hospital gown fall to the floor as he stood there completely naked. Blair just glanced at him up and down raising her eyebrows "Decided not to wear any boxers underneath I see?"

Smirking flirtatiously he replied "No, decided to go au natural...though if I remember correctly you never had a problem with it."

Before walking into the shower, Blair couldn't resist but slap his arse playfully.

Few minutes and a warm shower later Chuck came back out, into the steam filled room.

Drying himself off as best as he could Blair began rummaging through his bag for his Emporio Armani boxers, taking them out she began trying to put them around his cast and then his other foot. Bringing them up higher her eyes caught his large manhood as it swung there freely. Gazing at it for a moment, she swallowed hard trying to control and fight her many urges.

Bringing them up and around his waist she grazed his arse slightly "Oww" he moaned.

"You okay?" she looked up instinctively.

"Yeah just really hurts" moaning again.

"Where?"

"My arse, when you slapped it" he smirked and began laughing that he had completely got her.

"You basstard, I was really worried then" she slapped him playfully on the arm as he continued to laugh "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Reaching back down, she threw his shirt at him before picking up his grey suit trousers.

"Now play nice Waldorf" he said catching it and draping it over his shoulder.

Bringing his trousers up to his waist and doing up his fly and button, she began putting his shirt carefully and tenderly on his left hand, before bringing it around to the other side. Slipping his other arm in she began doing his buttons up as he fixed his collar.

As she continued to do up his top, she paused for a moment noticing his scar "It's almost healed I see" she said brushing over it before continuing.

"Yeah, it reminds me every day of what I fought so hard for to protect"

"A ring"

"No...It was more than that, as stupid as it sounds I was fighting for you. I couldn't face giving up what I wanted to one day give to you. It was the only reminder I had of you." He admitted looking down at her as she gazed up at him "I never knew that?"

"You never asked" he smiled as she leant forward and kissed him.

Leaving a few buttons undone she began fixing it to show off his chest hair, before getting his suit jacket and putting it on for him. Slipping on his shoe and doing it up for him, he began tucking in his shirt as Blair called Nate who helped him back into his wheelchair.

Wheeling him off down the corridor with Nate, he couldn't help but ask "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise" she smiled.

Entering a really quiet dimly lit room, he looked around as his eyes became drawn to a clear box. The sight instantly took all the air out of him, as he could see this tiny person fighting for its life. Tubes were running in and out of it and the sound of the machine beeping completely blocked out any other sound around him. He became unbelievably drawn to help protect it as he began fixating on it as he came closer.

"Chuck, meet your son" Blair whispered feeling so overwhelmed at seeing her son for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to everyone who RR really appreciate it and glad people are still reading and enjoying it, if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see or where you want it to go or anything at all let me know!**

**TriGemini - haha i'm glad i saved you trouble as its possibly the worst promo ever. Also honestly when ever the writers say fun and worthwhile for Chair fans or "will have a lot to talk about" at this stage its best to stay far away. Nightmare sounds about right really, but yes have to keep believing all this pain we have been put through with them was for something otherwise I'll just cry that i wasted 5 years of my life watching this crap!**

**Also have to mention this again, if any CB fans are thinking of watching what ever crap they dish us with tonight, check out the Canadian promo and choose otherwise.**

**As on twitter tonight we have a lot of CB/GG fans watching Victor Victrola (1x07 - Where it all started) instead of the actual show. ****So if you fancy watching that instead, just follow the group Savechuckblair as they will be supplying you with a link to help live tweet too, honestly an amazing group who keep reminding you of why you love Chuck and Blair so much!**


	7. Air I Breathe

"What?" he uttered completely taken back and unsure if had heard her correctly. Turning around to look at her, he could see her crying, smiling.

He knew he wasn't dreaming and this really was happening, "How?" was all he could add, just as shocked as when he first found out it could be his.

"They have done the tests and double checked them too, but they were right it isn't Louis's, he's our son." She said placing her hand against the incubator, stroking it slowly, lovingly...as if she were touching him. _Our_ son she thought, how could all this have even been possible.

How did her life suddenly change so dramatically? She had gone for being engaged to a prince, about to spend the rest of her life with him and their unborn child. To realising this wasn't all that she had wanted, she was madly in love with Chuck and having seen him finally change into the person she knew he always could be, made her love him even more. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Chuck, who finally admitted to loving her child as his own. Now she was standing here after surviving a car crash with Chuck, given birth prematurely, and then calling off her engagement to the man she was supposed to marry... It was as if it wasn't real and she was watching a parallel movie of her life.

"Blair...Blair" Chuck repeated, holding her hand against the incubator.

"What?"

"I said what about the paternity test you took?"

"They said something must have gone wrong, they're trying to get in touch with them to find out." Chuck nodded as Blair pulled up a chair beside him.

"I heard what you done"

"What are you referring to?"

"I spoke to our son's new doctor..."

"Oh that. Look I'm sorry, I only want what's best for him"

"I know" she interrupted. "We should name him..." she changed the subject as they both glanced back at him.

"I thought you already had your baby names picked out?"

"I did, but that was before I was with you"

"It doesn't need to change now your with me, you've had these names picked out since you were ten."

"I know, but I want to...I need too"

"What? Why?"

"Because I love you and I thought Bartholomew suited him more"

"After my father?" She nodded smiling. "If you don't like it I-"

"I love it" he smiled.

"But are you sure you don't want to name Robert"

"How do you..."

"Don't tell me you didn't think I would remember you and Serena discussing your plans together, about babies, weddings. Let alone writing them all down in your scrap books."

"I can't believe you remembered that"

"Of course I do, that's all you would both talk about half the time"

Blair just rolled her eyes "So don't you want to call him Bart?"

"I was thinking of both... Robert Bartholomew Waldorf-Bass."

"How about Robert Bartholomew Bass" she replied as the corner of her lips began to curl.

"I love it, though you always have to beat me don't you Waldorf" he smirked.

"Yes...but it's much more fun when we are winning together."

"We already have, we have the most gorgeous son anyone has ever seen" not taking his eyes away from him for a moment.

"A real heart-breaker...much like his father" she replies slipping her fingers in with his, as they both smile and laugh gazing at their son.

Resting her head against his shoulder Chuck utters "He's going to make it you know"

Moving her head up to look at him better she replies "I know" before smiling slightly.

Studying his face for a moment she looks into his eyes and it's a look she hadn't seen before. As each second passed she could see the love and overwhelming feeling to protect this tiny human being fill inside of him. It took her by surprise, but it was honestly quiet moving to see a father falling more in love with his son the longer he spent with him. It was truly captivating to witness something so beautiful in front of her very own eyes, but it wasn't long before she soon realised she had been staring at Chuck for a good couple of minutes.

She smiled sweetly for a moment before moving her head back down to continue looking at Robert.

4 weeks later 

The first 3 weeks had been rough, they had a few touch and go moments where they thought they had lost him for good.

Blair spent most of her time crying over the thought of losing their son, just when it looked like good news it could all be changed suddenly in one moment.

Chuck hardly spoke two words to anyone crying silently to himself after a really bad day, drinking scotch to calm himself down before going to comfort Blair.

Last week gave them some hope as he finally hit 31 weeks old and now weighed only 3 pounds, which was encouraging from the 2 pounds 3oz he was when he was born.

* * *

><p>"You would really think they could come up with something less hideous" Blair announced tugging at her hospital overall.<p>

"I was going to suggest wearing it to the charity ball later"

"Very funny"

"You look fine, beautiful in fact" he lets out, running his finger and thumb under her chin.

"You sure you're going to be okay on those crutches?"

"Have to get used to them at some point..."

"Are you ready?" the nurse interrupted as they both nodded.

Walking back though to Robert's private room, all that stood there was the incubator and the nurse. They had been nervously anticipating this moment for weeks, finally getting to touch their son for the first time ever.

"My heart is pumping so hard it feels like it's about to explode" Blair said in almost a whisper, clutching at her chest.

"Mine too"

"When you're both ready, just slide your hand though here" the nurse said sliding back a piece attached to the incubator. "I'm going to leave you both alone for awhile, if you need anything I'll be just outside" smiling slightly she left the room.

"He still looks so tiny" Blair said tilting her head to see his clearer, feeling her eyes begin to well up she took in a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"He's grown a lot stronger, that's all that matters."

Pulling up a chair for Chuck she holds his hand tightly helping him to his seat. Placing his crutches beside him he instantly feels drawn to Rob placing his hand against the incubator. Letting his hand run along it as if he was touching his body, he couldn't wait to touch him for the first time.

Letting his eyes drift upwards to catch Blair's she just looked back at him nervously as she placed her hand inside. Slipping his hand in too, he placed his index finger gently under his frail hand using his thumb to stroke it gently. His skin felt so soft yet surprisingly warm.

"I can't wait till we hold him in our arms" Blair said sweetly, running her fingers along his arms, taking in every part of him.

"We will, first when he shows them how strong and capable he is to breathe on his own"

"Yeah, is he getting more steroid shots to pump up his lungs?" Chuck just nodded "It will be all worth it in the end"

1 week later

As they stood there waiting for the doctor they were optimistic but nervous as they had been let down once already, which had broken their hearts into two at the time.

"He's going to make it, he will show them how strong he is" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear as her hand gripped his for comfort and support. Placing a kiss against the side of her head, he took a deep breath in trying to calm his nerves.

"Chuck, Blair... How are you both?" The Doctor walked in holding his clipboard, walking over and shaking Chuck's hand.

"Nervous" Blair replied trying to steady her breathing.

"That's understandable, are you both ready?" he asked as they nodded their heads.

"Ok then" he replied as he began switching off the machines.

For Chuck and Blair, it felt like their hearts had stopped in that very moment, waiting for his chest to rise...

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I've been really late replying with this chapter, found it hard to get in the mood to write it.<strong>

** Plus I haven't found the time either as I've been incredibly busy with work and it was birthday recently as well.** **I was hoping to write the next chapter and put that up aswell but havent even started writing it yet, hopefully i'll have it up before the end of the week to make up for the lack of chapters ive been uploading. **

**Thanks everyone for the Reviews, glad your enjoying it. Let me know what you think and might like to see next!**

**Keep faith aswell Chair fans, im pretty confident we will be rewarded in the final this season (we have too!)**


	8. Anything You Hold

"As every second passed it felt like an hour to them both, Blair clutched her forearm arm nervously still staring intently at Robert's chest. ...waiting and praying that he would breathe. She couldn't take the disappointment of it all over again.

Seeing his chest shake as he took in a stuttered breath, she felt herself taking in a long shaken breath with him in amazement. Her eyes grew and lips parted slightly waiting for him to take in another breathe, then another and another. Seeing him take in his second breath all on his own she breathed out in relief as a huge smile crept across her face, feeling so overwhelmed she turned to look at Chuck who had tears in his eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"He did it..." Chuck said looking to Blair as a tear fell along his cheek.

"Yeah" she nodded placing her hand on top of his, as it held tightly to his crutch. Glancing back to Robert she felt Chuck kiss the side of her head sweetly.

"How is his breathing Doctor?" Chuck asked.

"Perfectly fine, he's breathing as he should be. True fighter this one" he smiled. "If he carries on progressing as he has been he should be out of here in a week or so."

"Really"

"I don't see why not now that he's able to breathe on his own, though we will keep an eye on his breathing for the next few days. If Robert is still perfectly healthy by then, he should be able to go home with you both."

"That's great news, thank you so much for everything" Chuck said extending his hand as the Doctor shook it he just nodded smiling before leaving the room.

"It won't be long until we can take Robert home, it seems so unreal doesn't it?"

"I know, we have been waiting and praying for this for so long." He said walking forward towards him.

Placing his hand into the incubator, he begins stroking his cheek for a moment taking in his beautiful face. Running his finger under his chin he moves down to his hand taking in how much he's grown since he was born and yet how fragile he still looked.

With that there was a small knock on the door as Nate and Serena walked in quietly "Hey" Serena said walking over to them both.

"Nathaniel, Serena" Chuck said glancing over his shoulder at them both.

"How's my little nephew doing?" Serena beams, walking over to the incubator to stand next to Chuck.

"He just taken his first couple of breath's on his own...we are both so, so happy to."

"That's great news guys, bet you were so relieved"

"You have no idea how relieved we are, especially after him failing to breathe on his own before. Though they said if he continues making progress we can take him home soon"

"Then we can all finally hold him in his arms and spoil him rotten?" Serena says picking up his tiny hand and taking in how small his fingers are.

"Well I can't wait till I get to show him how to play basketball" Nate lets out smiling.

"Aw how cute would he look wearing a little sweat band and sneakers B?"

"So cute, especially if he was wearing the same outfit as Chuck" she smiled thinking of Chuck and Robert in the same outfit as they went off to play basketball with Nate. Chuck just rolled his eyes at them both as they began discussing Robert's wardrobe in extreme detail.

"Honestly man" Nate began, walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder. "I can't wait till we do...it will be just like when we were younger and our parents used to play it with us."

"When we would think we were going to be the next Michael Jordan?"

Laughing Nate replies "Yeah something like that. Look man I just had a thought, if you are bringing him home soon...you'll need to make him a nursery."

"You're right" Chuck said clenching his jaw as he looked over to Blair and Serena laughing. "I need to make preparations ready for him to come home"

"It would be a nice surprise for Blair too, if you get it all ready for her."

Chuck just nodded "You're right Nathaniel. I need to start preparing for when Robert comes home with us."

* * *

><p><span>Next Morning<span>

As the light filtered through the curtains and into the room Chuck opened his eyes as the light caught his face. Rolling his head across to look at Blair, she was sleeping there peacefully and he couldn't believe how lucky he was or had been recently...given everything. Moving his arms beside him he pulled himself up, to sit up comfortably. Looking back down at her he moved a soft brown curl away from her face, moving his hand to her pillow he brought her face up towards him as he kissed her, feeling her kiss back she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Morning" he says quietly raising his eyebrows for a moment.

"Morning" she replies stroking his hair playfully "How did you sleep?"

"Better, I think I'm getting used to not being able to move my leg" he says taping the cast before sitting back and wrapping his arm around her, as she moved her head to rest against his chest.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know really"

"Well how about you and Serena go shopping for Robert? He will need clothes for when he comes home and I know how much you both like to shop..."

"You know me well bass"

"That will never change. So was that a yes?"

"Did you even have to ask?" she smiles flipping herself on top of him.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"I might check in on some business for the Empire and meet up with some associates, though you know I would rather spend the day with you."

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I need a shower and to get ready" kissing him she rolls off the bed and walks towards the bathroom, dropping her negligee so she's standing there completely naked, she looks over to Chuck and smirks.

"Don't tease me now Waldorf"

Turning around she looks at him with her hands on her hips "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know I'm dying over here knowing that I can't have my way with you, and that I want to wait until I get my cast off."

"I know, just thought I'd give you something to remind you of what you have been missing."

"You didn't need to because waking up next to you is enough of a reminder."

"Clearly" she replies looking down at the covers as the tightening in his groin hardens.

"Enough teasing Waldorf get your sexy ass in that shower."

Finally complying with his demands Chuck lies back relieved, shifting across the bed he grabs his crutch off the floor. Hearing the shower turn on, he waits for himself to relax for a moment before throwing his boxers on and making his way to Nate's room. Using his crutch to shift the door open, he see's Nate sleeping there peacefully curled up with Charlie.

"Hey Nathaniel" Chuck whispered making Nate roll over to look at him.

"Yeah?" he yawned stretching out in his bed.

"20 minutes" he announced before walking back to his room.

Half hour had passed and Charlie had already left.

Serena and Blair were ready to go shopping "Enjoy your day and I'll see you in a few hours." She said kissing him on the lips before leaving.

* * *

><p>6 Hours Later...<p>

Standing behind his bar Chuck poured himself and Nate a drink of scotch, as the elevator doors opened and Serena and Blair came in chatting with bags of clothes around there arms.

"You wouldn't believe how much we got"

"I think we can..." Chuck added looking down at the bags before taking a sip of scotch, as Blair just gave him a deadly glare much to Chuck's amusement.

"Pour us a drink Bass and you can come over and see what we have got altogether."

"How about you see what I've got to show you first?"

"Okay" Blair said looking at him trying to figure out what he's been planning.

Walking over to the guest room with Nate, Serena and Blair following behind him "Nathaniel, the door" he smiled as Nate opened the door for him letting Blair and Serena walk in first.

It was beautiful she thought to herself as she looked to the right there was a beautiful wooden crib. Behind it there were two hand drawn trees either side of the crib with a monkey hanging off one of the branches. As her eyes trailing alone the other walls, there were a various number of other animals, from birds, lions, a giraffe around more tree's and other jungle creatures.

"If you don't like it, I'll ask the decorators to come in and change it, I just thought..."

"It's amazing Chuck" Blair interrupted turning around on her heel.

"Yeah Chuck this is incredible" Serena added.

"Of course I'll have his wardrobe by here, and his changing table over there and we can have his name above his crib once the paints dry and some photos on that wall. The bedding, curtains and everything will be coming tomorrow too."

"Sounds perfect" leaning in she kisses him passionately, "We can put all of his clothes away tomorrow, we have so much. I asked your tailor to make him his own suit as well, once he's out of hospital" Chuck just smiled holding her around her waist.

"I'll get the champagne" Nate announced walking back over to the bar.

* * *

><p><span>1 week later<span>

Sitting at his kitchen table Chuck was just flicking though the newspaper as he took a sip of coffee, hearing he elevator doors open a member of staff wheeled in a breakfast trolley.

"Thank you Richard. Can you let Joanne know to have my car outside for me in an hour?"

"Of course"

"Thank you" He replies watching him leave as Blair walks though to the kitchen. Placing his paper down he just looks up smiling, "Hey"

"Hey" she replies leaning forward and kissing him. "So what have we got this morning?" pulling up the lid the smell of freshly made pancakes pours out from underneath.

"Smells amazing though we do have hour before we have to leave and pick Robert up, so we best start eating."

Breakfast and a small car journey later, they were at the hospital ready to pick him up.

"Charles, Blair..." the doctor began shaking their hands.

"He's ready just in there for you both, you'll have to bring him in next week for a check up but he's perfectly fine and you can finally take him home."

"Thank you so much, for everything... Really can't imagine how it all could have turned out."

"Yeah, thank you so much. Now let's take our son home." Blair smiles walking off into his room stretching her arms out, she lifts him up into her arms.

"Aw, I'm so relieved to finally hold him in my arms. It feels amazing"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he moves his head close to hers looking down at Robert smiling at them both.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really hoping to post this on Saturday but hadn't written as much as i had wanted, hope you enjoy it anyway and let me know what you think.<strong>

**Might write another 2 chapters or so and that might be it, not really sure yet though and I fancy carrying on my other story again. Anyway let me know your thoughts! x**


End file.
